


When the Rain Comes

by treasureflowers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Arthur yakin bahwa ia membenci Allistor. Iya, Allistor, si sulung Kirkland yang galak itu, yang tidak segan memukul Arthur jika si bungsu berbuat onar, /yangmemberikansegalanyauntukArthur/. [Scotland | England - Kirkland Brothers]





	When the Rain Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a remake of my old fanfiction ....  
> Please listen to this while reading this fanfiction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp4sqGhPZNQ  
> Enjoy!

**ヘタリア** **Axis Powers ©** **日丸屋秀和**

* * *

_**1\. Sleep** _

Arthur berbaring di atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jujur saja, ia sungguh benci pada si sulung—Allistor Kirkland. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, pemuda berambut _ash grey_ itu tetap kakaknya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia mendapati bahwa langit sudah gelap gulita.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Arthur dan Aiden Kirkland, kakaknya yang kedua, adalah orang yang dilihatnya. Lalu, Aiden masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apakah Allistor sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab, "Belum. Allistor belum pulang. Tumben sekali kau menanyakan dia, Arthur.”

Tangan Aiden bergerak untuk menepuk kepala si bungsu. Tidak salah kalau Aiden selalu jadi figur 'ibu' dan Allistor akan selalu jadi figur ‘ayah’ bagi empat bersaudara ini. Sebab, ibu mereka sudah terlebih dulu berpulang ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam dan ayah mereka menyusul dua tahun kemudian akibat gagal jantung.

Arthur memandang langit yang mulai menangis. Jujur saja, ia tak begitu menyukai keberadaan kakak tertuanya itu. Allistor selalu membuatnya kesal dan keduanya selalu berdebat. Arthur tidak paham apakah Allistor ini tegas seperti ayah mereka atau hanya kasar. Allistor tidak segan untuk memukul Arthur jika Arthur berbuat kesalahan.

"Sudah malam, Artie. Ayo kita makan," ujar Aiden dan menggenggam tangan Arthur dan keluar menuju ruang makan.

Hanya terdapat tiga orang saja di ruang makan, yaitu Arthur, Aiden, dan Dylan Kirkland—si nomor tiga. Aiden yang selalu memasak makanan di rumah ini, sebab ia belajar memasak dari ibu mereka. Ketiganya tidak banyak bicara saat di meja makan. Aiden adalah pihak yang selalu membuka percakapan, biasanya Aiden akan menanyakan tentang bagaimana kegiatan di sekolah Arthur. Ia juga menanyakan kegiatan kuliah Dylan yang sudah memasuki semester empat.

Aiden sendiri tinggal menunggu sidang dan ia juga membantu Allistor mencari nafkah dengan cara bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran dan ia menjadi salah satu koki di sana. _Shift_ Aiden selalu di pagi dan siang hari, sehingga ia bisa berada di rumah saat malam untuk memasak.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan, kaki, dan sikat gigi," ujar Aiden di dapur sembari mencuci piring.

"Iya.”

Arthur dan Dylan berujar kompak dan melaksanakan perintah Aiden. Keduanya masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Hari ini, Arthur benar-benar lelah. Seharian mengerjakan tugas kelompok untuk presentasi dan membuat laporan tertulis di rumah teman membuatnya ingin hibernasi saja dari sekolah. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia berharap jika manusia bisa berhibernasi layaknya hewan.

Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, samar-samar ia mendengar Aiden berbicara dengan seseorang. Namun, Arthur hanya terlalu lelah untuk ingin tahu. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi dan ia sungguhan butuh tidur.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur, Allistor masuk ke kamar adik kecilnya dan memandangi Arthur yang terlelap saat larut malam. Tangan Allistor yang kasar dan biasa ia pakai untuk memukul Arthur, kini mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Selamat malam, Art," ujar Allistor dengan seulas senyum.

* * *

**_2\. School_ **

Arthur memandang langit yang lagi-lagi menangis. Entah kenapa, London sangat indentik dengan hujan. Mungkin kalau menikmati hujan dengan secangkir kopi atau coklat panas dan buku akan menyenangkan. Sialnya, ia terjebak di sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan parahnya, ia sendirian.

"Ketua belum pulang?" tanya Kiku, salah satu temannya dari Jepang, sembari mengintip dari cela pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Arthur memijit kepalanya yang pusing dan ia menghela napas untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua kertas-kertas ini.

“Maaf kalau aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa, Ketua," ujar Kiku.

Sebenarnya Kiku tidak salah apa-apa, karena dia hanya bendahara OSIS dan tidak paham dengan tugas Arthur sebagai ketua. Lagi pula, Tim van Mogens, kekasih Kiku yang merupakan orang Belanda, sudah menunggu pemuda bersurai hitam di depan ruang OSIS.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku."

"Aku permisi," balas Kiku dan membungkukkan badan, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Setelah pinyu tertutup, Arthur menghela napas dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. ' _Lagi-lagi hujan_ ,' batinnya.

Tak lama, pekerjaannya selesai dan ia berjalan keluar sembari membawa tas selempang di bahunya. Ia mengganti sepatu sekolah dan meletakkan keduanya di dalam loker. Lalu, ia berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu. Baru beberapa langkah ditempuh, matanya menangkap sosok berambut _ash grey_ yang ia kenali betul sebagai kakaknya.

"Allistor, apa yang kau la—"

Perkataannya terputus saat ia mendapati Allistor sedang bernaung di bawah payung yang sepertinya hanya bisa dipakai satu orang saja. Dari pakaian Allistor, si sulung terlihat baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia mendekat dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari Arthur. Lalu, ia menutup payung lipat itu dan melemparkannya pada si bungsu.

"Kecerobohanmu itu memang mendarah daging,” cibirnya. “Pakai itu.”

"Tapi, kau baga—"

"Jangan khawatir.” Allistor memotong lagi, “aku tidak akan sakit." Allistor lalu melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya sebagai payung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Untungnya, hujan sudah cukup reda dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Allistor tegas dan Arthur mau tak mau mengikuti kakaknya itu.

Keesokan harinya, Arthur tidak menemukan Allistor di meja makan. Aiden berkata bahwa Allistor berangkat lebih dulu karena ada urusan di kantornya. Arthur mengiyakan saja ucapan Aiden karena ia yakin Allistor memang cukup sibuk di kantor. Meski pada nyatanya, Allistor berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena ia terkena demam dan beristirahat di unit kesehatan kantornya.

* * *

**_3\. Bad Guy_ **

Hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur London yang dikenal sebagai kota kelabu. Tidak deras, hanya gerimis kecil hari ini. Langkah kaki Arthur terasa berat saat ia melangkah ke atas jalanan yang digenangi sedikit air. Pikirannya sedang kalut akhir-akhir ini dikarenakan ia harus mengimbangi pekerjaan di sekolah sebagai OSIS dan belajar untuk mempertahankan prestasinya baik dibidang akademis maupun non-akademis. Ia juga menderita _insomnia_ dan harus mengkonsumsi obat tidur agar ia bisa terlelap.

 _Berat sekali jadi anak sekolahan,_ pikirnya.

Mata  _emerald-_ nya menatap jalanan utama yang cukup banyak dilewati orang-orang meski sudah cukup malam. Seakan kota London tak pernah mati. Ia hari ini terpaksa pulang lebih larut karena ia harus mengadakan rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain terkait dengan kegiatan akhir tahun di sekolah mereka.

Sejujurnya, ia lebih suka pulang lewat jalan tikus saat malam hari, karena jalan sempit itu membuat perjalanannya ke rumah lebih cepat. Namun, hari ini ia mempunyai firasat tidak enak saat menapaki jalan tersebut. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya sebab ia hanya ingin pulang dan mandi air hangat.

Keadaan si jalan sempit itu benar-benar sepi dan tidak seperti di jalan utama. Tidak ada suara selain suara binatang malam dan langkah kakinya. Tapi, ia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya menggema, seakan ada orang lain yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berada di belakangnya juga dipercepat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, namun tak menemukan seorang pun di belakangnya.

Namun saat ia berbalik ke depan, mulutnya diplester dan matanya ditutup oleh kain dari belakang. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan ia meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara-suara tertahan sembari kakinya menendang-nendang si pelaku. Tak lama, tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke tanah dengan keras dan merasakan tangan sosok yang sudah diyakini sebagai lelaki itu menjamah tubuhnya. Arthur berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melawan dan ia menerima satu tamparan di pipi dan tubuhnya kembali dijamah. Ia bisa merasakan barang-barangnya diambil. Namun, pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Tanpa bisa berbicara, Arthur memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan sembari mencoba bersuara sebisa mungkin. Beban di atas tubuhnya terangkat dan Arthur menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari sana. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang yang dibanting dan dipukuli. Setelah itu, ia merasakan ada yang membuka penutup mata dan mulutnya. Arthur membuka kedua matanya dan ia melihat Allistor.

“Allistor?!”

Allistor tidak menjawab dan memotong tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Arthur dengan pecahan botol. “Telpon Aiden dan minta dia datang, Arthur. Aku yang akan membereskan orang ini.”

“Tapi, kau—”

“Lakukan saja,” perintah Allistor sembari menaikkan suaranya.

Arthur mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang Allistor minta. Tepat di depan matanya, ia melihat Allistor dan si penculik saling memukul dan menendang. Ketika Aiden datang, Allistor sudah selesai membuat si tersangka pingsan dengan wajah lebam. Allistor menghubungi kepolisian dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk bagi si polisi untuk datang dan menangkap si pelaku. Terungkap bahwa pelaku adalah buronan polisi yang kabur seminggu lalu.

Setelah membereskan urusan dengan polisi, Allistor mendekat ke arah Aiden dan Arthur. Tangan Aiden melingkar di bahu Arthur dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang masih terkejut. Mata hijau Allistor dan Arthur bertemu.

“Ayo pulang,” ujar Allistor dan berjalan lebih dulu untuk mencari taksi.

Arthur yang berada di rangkulan Aiden hanya bisa menggangguk dan berjalan sembari menatap punggung tegap Allistor. Sulit bagi si bungsu untuk mengutarakan sebuah terima kasih secara lantang untuk kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa ia tahu bahwa angin dan hujan membawa suaranya pada sang kakak.

* * *

**_4\. Sick_ **

Honda Kiku adalah orang yang sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dari Arthur hampir dua minggu ini. Ia beberapa kali menangkap Arthur kesulitan bernapas atau Arthur yang mencengkram dadanya dan menepuknya berkali-kali. Tidak hanya itu, si pemuda Jepang juga beberapa kali melihat Arthur yang limbung dan terjatuh ketika mereka sedang di ruang OSIS. Kiku selalu bertanya apa Arthur baik-baik saja dan Arthur hanya mengangguk.

“Kiku, bisa ... k-kau ambilkan aku minum?”

Suara Arthur membuat fokus Kiku teralih dari kertasnya. Kiku langsung bangkit berdiri dan bergegas membawa segelas air dan bertanya, “Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Arthur hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan dan menerima gelas itu. Arthur tahu ada yang salah pada tubuhnya, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Ia berpikir kalau ia hanya kelelahan karena sekolah. Ia juga tak langsung menceritakan kejadian ini pada saudara-saudaranya dan saat Arthur akhirnya mau membuka mulut, dengan paksaan Allistor tentunya, Arthur akhirnya dipaksa untuk istirahat yang cukup.

Namun, Arthur yang memang pada dasarnya suka membangkang, akhirnya mengabaikan ucapan Allistor dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hal yang tidak diinginkan pun akhirnya terjadi. Alfred F. Jones, sahabat Arthur, menemukan si pirang yang pingsan di koridor sekolah. Dengan tergesa, ia menggendong Arthur ke klinik sekolah dan menelpon Aiden.

“Siapa yang menelpon?” tanya Allistor yang sedang membaca laporan di ruang tengah.

“A-Alfred,” balas Aiden. “Arthur pingsan di sekolah.”

.

"Dia bilang kalau dadanya terasa sakit. Lalu, dia tak sadarkan diri," jawab Alfred saat Allistor menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

Allistor langsung menggendong tubuh Arthur dan membawanya ke mobil. Sebelum Aiden menyusul, ia menyuruh Alfred untuk jangan khawatir dan pulang. Aiden akan memberi kabar jika Arthur sudah sadarkan diri. Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat kepergian kedua kakak Arthur. Keduanya membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit kenalan Allistor.

Allistor tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan emosinya dikala ia merasa hancur atau sedih. Ia tidak seperti Aiden yang menangis saat keduanya menunggu di koridor rumah sakit. Wajah Allistor tetap datar dan ia berusaha menjaga emosinya sebaik mungkin. Tangan Allistor menepuk bahu Aiden lembut, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang kalut.

“Bagaimana keadaan Arthur?” tanya Aiden.

“Apa Arthur mengeluh kalau dia kelelahan, dehidrasi, susah tidur, dan nyeri hebat di dada?”

Aiden mengangguk. “Dia pernah mengeluh tentang itu dan kami menyuruhnya untuk banyak istirahat.”

Sadiq Adnan, nama si dokter, menganggukkan kepalanya dan Allistor bisa menduga bahwa dokter kenalannya itu sedang menjaga ekspresinya setenang mungkin. Sadiq menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. “Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara lengkap dan hasilnya, Arthur berpotensi menderita gagal jantung. Namun, kita harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang lain, sebab tidak semua hasil _check lab_ keluar hari ini.”

Allistor merasakan napasnya tercekat dan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Aiden hanya bisa terdiam sembari meneteskan air mata. Allistor tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Arthur jika adiknya itu sudah sadar. Allistor mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sadiq dan keduanya diantar menuju ruang rawat Arthur.

Iris hijau Allistor bisa melihat sang adik yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ada selang infus di lengan Arthur. Pemilik surai _strawberry blonde_ mendekat dan mengusap kepala Arthur lembut, sementara Allistor hanya berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Ia tidak bisa mendekat, ia tidak bisa melihat Arthur yang tergolek lemah seperti itu.

“Aiden, aku akan keluar sebentar. Jaga Arthur, oke?”

Aiden mengangguk dan Allistor keluar. Ia kembali menuju ruangan milik Sadiq dan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Ketika ia mendengar suara yang memperbolehkannya masuk, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan si dokter sedang berkutat dengan berkas.

“Sadiq,” panggil Allistor.

“Oh, Allistor.” Sadiq meletakkan dokumen yang dipegangnya dan mempersilakan Allistor untuk duduk.

“Kalau hasil laboratorium Arthur sudah keluar dan ternyata positif, apakah ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?” tanya Allistor.

“Sejauh ini, belum ada obat yang menyembuhkan penyakit ini secara permanen. Hanya ada pengobatan untuk mengontrol gejala dan membantu Arthur tetap hidup dan aktif. Ada juga cara lain, yaitu memasangkan alat pemompa jantung pada tubuh Arthur jika sudah terlalu parah atau melakukan operasi jika salah satu akibatnya adalah penyempitan pembuluh darah di jantungnya.”

“Jadi, dia akan terus meminum obat-obatan, menggunakan alat di jantungnya, atau dioperasi?”

Sadiq mengangguk dan menjawab, “Ya.”

“Apa hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuknya?” Allistor menunduk, menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

“Ada satu cara yang bisa mengembalikan kondisi jantung Arthur seperti semula, tapi resikonya cukup tinggi. Namun jika berhasil, Arthur akan bisa pulih seperti semula.”

Allistor mendongak. Ia menemukan secercah harapan dari ucapan sang dokter.

* * *

**_5\. Birthday_ **

Arthur sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama sepuluh bulan. Ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan itu membuatnya ketinggalan pelajaran. Posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS digantikan oleh wakilnya, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Arthur juga sudah mengetahui tentang apa yang dideritanya.

Merasa terpukul? Tentu saja. Siapapun pasti akan merasa terguncang jika menderita penyakit seperti ini. Namun, ia merasa ada harapan saat dokter berkata bahwa ia bisa sembuh secara total. Maka dari itu, Arthur sebisa mungkin tidak membantah perintah dokter agar ia bisa sembuh dari penyakit menyebalkan ini. Tidak hanya itu, kakak-kakak dan teman-temannya mendukung penuh Arthur untuk segera sembuh. Mereka sering datang menjenguk dan membawakannya buah-buahan dan makanan untuk kakak-kakak Arthur.

Ia sudah menjalani serangkaian pengobatan dan tiga bulan lalu adalah puncaknya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan jantung baru dari seorang pendonor. Ia merasa senang karena ia bisa mendapat donor yang cocok untuk tubuhnya dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama. Hanya butuh tujuh bulan baginya untuk mendapat donor dan ia tidak perlu mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat.

Hari ini, tanggal 26 April, Arthur berulang tahun ke tujuh belas, teman-temannya datang menjenguk dan membawa berbagai hadiah, sampai-sampai nakas dan lantai di sebelah nakasnya penuh dengan hadiah. Arthur dan teman-temannya banyak bergurau dan tentu saja mereka selalu mengharapkan kesembuhan Arthur. Sebab di tahun depan, mereka akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan mereka tak mau Arthur ketinggalan.

Ketika yang lain sudah pulang, ia menoleh ke arah Aiden yang sedang merapikan barang dan Dylan yang sedang tidur di sofa. “Aiden, aku tidak melihat Allistor akhir-akhir ini,” ujarnya, “bahkan, batang hidungnya tidak terlihat hari ini.”

Aiden menghentikan pergerakkannya dan menatap Arthur. “Allistor sibuk, Artie. Ia hanya bisa datang saat kau sudah tertidur,” balasnya. “Tidak perlu mencemaskan Allistor.”

“Memangnya siapa yang cemas padanya?” Arthur mendengus dan menutup kedua matanya.

Saat Aiden sudah selesai membereskan kamar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih-biru muda dan mengulurkannya pada Arthur. Hujan musim semi kembali mengguyur London. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir turun hujan.

"Dari siapa?"

"Allistor. Dia minta maaf karena ia tak bisa datang."

Arthur membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul busur panah berwarna perak. Tidak hanya itu, ada juga sebuah syal berwarna hijau pastel serta sebuah kertaskecil dengan tulisan tangan. Arthur mengenali tulisan tangan kakak tertuanya.

_**Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, Art. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kakak mencintaimu.** _

**- _Allistor Kirkland_**

Arthur hampir tertawa saat membaca surat Allistor padanya. “Astaga. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menuliskan surat seperti itu,” ujar Arthur dan meletakkan hadiah Allistor di atas nakas.

* * *

**_6\. Realize_ **

Selama dua bulan, Arthur tak pernah mendapat kabar dari Allistor, bahkan sampai Arthur sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Aiden hanya menyakinkan Arthur bahwa Allistor sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Namun, Arthur merasa ada yang aneh dari gelagat kedua kakaknya. Rasa ingin tahu Arthur yang besar akhirnya berhasil memaksa Aiden dan Dylan untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya.

“Bangun, Arthur.” Dylan masuk ke dalam kamar Arthur dan menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh si pirang.

“Aku masih mau tidur, Dylan. Jangan ganggu aku.”

"Kita akan menemui Allistor. Bersiaplah.”

Suara Aiden terdengar dan ia reflek membuka matanya meski tak melihat ke arah kakaknya. Ia mendengar kedua kakaknya melangkah pergi dan ia baru mau membuka selimutnya. “Mendadak sekali,” gumamnya. Namun, ia tetap menurut dan bersiap-siap.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Aiden.

Arthur mengangguk. Ia menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan _hoodie_ biru muda sebagai luaran. Celana jeans hitam juga menjadi pendamping atasannya. Ketiganya sarapan tanpa suara. Aiden yang biasanya membuka percakapan hanya diam. Setelah selesai, Dylan menepuk bahu Arthur dan memberikan sesuatu.

“Allistor pasti ingin melihatmu memakai hadiah pemberian darinya.” Dylan tersenyum tipis dan Arthur menatap Dylan dengan pandangan bingung. Namun, ia tetap mengambil kalung perak itu dan mengenakannya.

Ketiganya berangkat dengan mobil pribadi mereka dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara hujan dan musik yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Frekuensi hujan yang turun di musim panas sangatlah sedikit pada tahun ini. Musim panas tahun ini adalah yang paling kering, namun hujan turun di hari ini dan Arthur tidak tahu itu merupakan pertanda baik atau tidak. Kedua mata Arthur memandang ke jalanan yang basah akibat gerimis.

Arthur mengerutkan dahinya ketika mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Ayo, Arthur. Kita turun di sini.”

“Serius, Aiden?” Arthur terkekeh sembari turun dan menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_. “Allistor mengajak kita bertemu di pemakaman? Memangnya dia sedang berziarah? Kenapa tidak memintanya datang ke cafe atau tempat lain saja?”

Aiden dan Dylan tidak merespon dan hanya berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat di dalam kompleks pemakaman itu. Arthur mengekor, namun ia merasakan hal aneh saat datang ke sana. Tidak ada satu pun orang di sana. Ia tidak melihat pemuda berkepala _ash grey_ yang dikenalnya. Arthur sedikit berlari untuk mengejar kedua kakaknya yang berhenti di depan pusara seseorang.

“Pusara siapa i—”

Kalimat Arthur tidak terselesaikan saat ia melihat nama Allistor di sana, tertera di batu nisan abu-abu. Arthur menatap nisan dan Aiden bergantian. “Kau bercanda, ya?” tanya Arthur. “Apakah kalian sedang mengerjaiku?”

Dylan menggeleng, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menggenggam payungnya erat. “Aku tidak bercanda, Art. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda.”

Arthur memandangi makam kakaknya, perasaan di dalam dirinya benar-benar campur aduk. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik dan hanya memandang kosong nisan itu. “Apa alasannya?”

“Dirimu.”

“Apa mak—”

“Kau hidup karena dia,” ujar Aiden sembari menatap Arthur dan mendekat kepada si bungsu. Tangan kiri Aiden menggenggam payung berwarna hitam dan tangan kanan Aiden terulur untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Arthur dengan jari telunjuknya sembari menunduk, tepat di jantung “Jantungmu yang berdetak itu ... milik Allistor.”

“Allistor sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, semenjak kau dinyatakan positif mengidap gagal jantung. Gagal jantung yang kau derita sudah cukup parah meski gejala yang timbul terjadi hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Obat tidur dan antidepresan yang kau konsumsi dalam jangka panjang adalah penyebabnya.” Aiden tidak memberikan waktu bagi Arthur untuk membalas pernyataannya. “Ia mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu. Agar kau bisa tetap hidup tanpa harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seumur hidupmu, tanpa harus berbaring di rumah sakit dalam waktu lama, tanpa harus dipasangi alat di dalam tubuhmu.”

“Kakak tertuamu yang bodoh itu ... sangat menyayangimu. Dia menyayangimu, bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.”

Arthur mendongak untuk menatap Aiden yang menangis. Ia sungguh ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ia bisa selamat berkat Allistor, berkat kakak yang selalu dibencinya itu, berkat kakak yang rela memberikan nyawanya untuk Arthur. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata yang tidak pernah diduganya mengalir begitu saja. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Aiden, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang terguncang.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menangis seperti ini untuk Allistor. Bukankah ia membenci Allistor? Tapi kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti?

Arthur hanya bisa membisikkan nama Allistor sembari memegang sisi di mana jantung Allistor berdetak. Hujan gerimis itu beranjak lebat, menyamarkan air mata Arthur yang turun semakin deras, seperti hujan yang membasahi raganya dan juga pusara tempat kakaknya tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

**-Fin-**


End file.
